I Have a Date
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: One shot. Kit comes home for lunch to find Jude heading out on a date and shows her exactly why she doesn't need to go out on a date. Smut - Kit/Jude


**Please review!**

Kit shook off his boots, placing them by the front door, before entering his house. The day was warmer than what he had expected, and the house was quieter than what he usually came home to. Frowning, he looked around. "Jude? Are ya here? Thomas? Julia?"

"The babies are outside playing in the trees." Jude called out before emerging from the bathroom in a sundress he had only seen her wear when she went out shopping or to dinner with him and the kiddos. "Yar lunch in the fridge. Ya forgot it. . .again." She rolled her eyes, fiddling with an earring.

The sight nearly kicked him in the gut. He'd watched her many times, taking out earrings, removing necklaces or bracelets that weren't really anything to brag about. Some of them were made by his kids at school. But, the ritual - her taking off her jewelry - was one that happened before she went to bed. In front of her wardrobe right next to her door, she stood humming softly, unaware of his gazing at her. It was the perfect view from his bed. He left his door open the slightest crack, and she did the same in case the kids had a nightmare or needed something in the middle of the night. Those two small gaps of space allowed him to watch her nightly routine before her lamp went out.

He'd never really gotten the chance to watch her morning routine. Considering it was half past noon, his attention to the small movement was heightened even more. And, his eyes didn't move off of her even as she took out his lunch and placed it on the table for him. "Ya look pretty dressed up for the middle of the day. Do we have plans tonight that I forgot?"

"No," Jude smiled as she poured him a glass of milk, sliding the sweating beverage his way. "I have a lunch date. I promised I would be there as soon as I got ya taken care of to go back to work for the rest of yar shift." She moved gracefully back to the fridge, placing the milk back inside. The bend down caused her dress to rise and allowed him more of those glorious long legs to stare at. But, her words made his stomach drop out his ass to the floor.

"A date?" Kit's eyebrows raised. "Ya didn't tell me that."

Jude shrugged. "I'm telling ya now."

Kit scoffed. "Yar telling me now? C'mon, who could ya have met to ask ya out?"

"Are ya saying that nobody here would want to ask me out?" Jude asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Cause, I had a whole other life before ya, before the habit, before fucking Dominique on repeat. I tell ya, Kit Walker, ya wouldn't of recognized me back then."

"I believe ya." Kit offered. "And, that's not what I'm saying."

"Good," Jude nodded. "I'm not proud of that time in my life, but I never went home alone. What booze and a red dress could do for me." She let out a scoff of a laugh. "I was a knockout."

Kit gulped. He had a hard time keeping out impure thoughts while fully sober and watching her in comfy house clothes. His imagination forced him more than one demeaning shower after a couple beers on a Friday night. Picturing her in a red dress, his mind was reeling.

Just last night, he'd wanted to take her up against the wall in hallway after she'd come out of the kids' room from reading them a story. The night was warm, and she had a glow about her from the heat. Her hair had been pulled back into a mess, loose t-shirt and pajama pants hanging from her frame. His fingers burned with the need to slip inside the elastic waistband and feel her.

The week before, she came by the shop to deliver his lunch for him. He wanted to bend her over his boss's desk and pound into her. She'd been wearing a shorter dress than the sun dress she currently had on, and her legs had every horny mechanic looking her way. The jealousy boiled in his belly, and he wanted all those guys to know she was his. Even if it meant giving her a free tune-up while Mr. Carothers wondered what was taking so long with his oil change.

And a few days before that, he wanted to eat her out on the kitchen counter. The kiddos had been sent to the neighbor's for a sleepover, and Jude had apologized for giving the last of the dessert to them before they left, leaving him without a slice of the chocolate cake she had made. He was half tempted to ask for her as dessert. Hoist her up where she'd made the cake a few days earlier, and explore her with every piece of his anatomy she would allow.

Even now, he wanted lay claim to her against the fridge, make her forget all about this date of hers.

Jude's voice brought him out of his thoughts though. "It's lunch. It will be fun."

"This guy could be after one thing." Kit stated, standing up from the table. He needed to come at this in a different angle. "He wouldn't treat ya right, Jude. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to ya because of him."

Jude rolled her eyes with a smile. "I appreciate yar concern, but I can take care of myself. He treats me just fine." She patted his chest and kissed his cheek. "Have ya seen my purse?"

"Ya don't understand, Jude." Kit tried to reason with her, following her as she started searching the house for her bag. He stayed in the hallway when she began searching the back rooms of the house. "The guys in this town are animals. They'll take advantage of ya the first chance they get."

"You haven't." Jude stated as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kids'. "I wonder if Julia was playing with it again."

Kit huffed out a breath. "Well, what is this guy like? Maybe I could tell ya if he's worth yar time."

"He's a young lad." Jude huffed out as she checked under their beds. Determining it wasn't in there, she made her way to Kit's room. "He's very smart too. He'll change the world. Ya like him."

No, he didn't. Not one bit.

She found her purse in his room, beside his Grace and Alma's old closet. He told her to use the things inside whenever she needed them, and he was glad the items were being used. They sure looked better on Jude than the original items he had bought for her when he first brought her home. "He could win the nobel prize. He ain't good enough for ya." He stepped inside his room before she could leave, taking her bag from her and tossing it back in the corner. "Ya aren't going."

"Kit! Yar being ridiculous." Jude argued, poking his chest with one of her long fingers. She turned to grab her bag again, but he was quicker.

Kit took her wrists into his hands, pulling her against him in the process. "Ya aren't going. I forbid it, Jude."

"Ya forbid me?" Jude questioned, wide-eyed. "Really? Do ya think that's going to stop me? If ya think I'm going to let ya or any man control me, yar dead wrong." She tugged on her wrists, but his grip didn't let up. "Fuck, Kit. Why don't ya want me to go? What is so wrong about me having plans for lunch?"

Kit couldn't answer, didn't want to answer. Not with her body pressed up against his like it was. Not with the fire in her eyes directed at him. And, it took him less than two seconds to kick his bedroom door shut and plant his lips on hers. The shock hit her body first, non-responsive to his. Then, she ripped her wrists out of his grasp, slapping him away with a resounding echo. "Shit." He grimaced, covering his wounded cheek.

Jude gasped for breath, but she hadn't moved far from him. "Jesus Christ, Kit. What the fuck are ya doing?"

"Giving ya the reason I don't want ya to go on that date." Kit finally admitted in a shout. Even when her eyes widened, he didn't stop. "I don't want ya on dates or kissing anybody else or going home with some stranger from a bar. I don't even want yar eyes on another man or a man's on ya. I want ya. I want ya so fucking bad."

"Bullshit." Jude spat with a shake of her head. "Ya just want me to be here to take care of ya and yar kids. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not leaving ya, Kit. So, don't fucking lie to me."

Kit took the stride to her, grabbing her thighs and making her fall back on his bed. Using her gasp to his advantage, he kissed her again, shoving his tongue into her mouth and climbing over her. He lowered his hips to hers, proving to her how much he really did want her when his erection pressed against her thigh. "I'm not lying, Jude. I want ya every way imaginable. I wanna fuck ya six ways to Sunday on repeat all year every year until both of us can't walk straight." He kissed down her neck, pulling away the straps of her dress from her shoulders. "I would kill to taste ya, Jude."

That's when she moaned, and it made Kit harder if it were possible. He stole a glance at her, eyes closed, flushed face. When he stole a glance back down, he let out a groan seeing her knees pressed against his hips. Her dress had ridden up her thighs, and now he could see them in all their glory. "Excuse me." He whispered in her ear before lowering down. Her breathing quickened as his hands moved to her knees. Testing the waters, he let his fingertips skim up and over until he was touching her inner thighs, moving to the haven he'd been longing for since she gave him that first healthy smile.

His nose pressed between her thighs as his hands toyed with the waistband of her panties. The action caused a small grunt to force its way through her lips, and she looked down to see Kit's eyes staring back at her. Although she couldn't see his mouth, she could tell he was grinning. "If ya really want this, I ain't stopping ya."

Those seemed to be the magic words, because he had her panties off and hips off the bed before she could register all his actions. Her bearings had barely gotten back to her when they all shattered again, his tongue flattening out against her. A moan flew out of her this time, fingers curling into the unmade sheets of his bed, when he discovered he could use his nose to flick her most sensitive spot. The sudden assault on her lower half reminded her of how long it had truly been since she'd been fucked this good.

Kit groaned at his first taste of her, and he felt the shiver that ran down her spine. He held her hips tightly, her ass pressed against his chest as he thrust his tongue in to taste any part of her he could, and he knew his fingers would most likely leave bruises. At this moment, he cared about one thing, and that was Jude.

She didn't seem to care about his hold either.

Her pants and moans came out louder with every stroke of his tongue and brush of his nose, and every noise pushed him to go faster. His erection was almost painful, and the thought of being inside her made his head spin. Allowing her a brief moment from his nose, he thrust his tongue in and let it swipe up, wrapping around her clit with a small suck. It made her floodgates bust open, and he drank as much of her as he could with sweaty fingers desperately trying to hold up her sweaty body.

Jude grunted as she contracted, thighs trembling on his shoulders, as he continued to lap at her. When he finally let her legs drop off her shoulders, he hand came down and wrapped around the back of her neck, his other on her back. As quickly as he'd hoisted her lower half to his mouth, he'd gotten her straddling his kneeling form still fully clothed at the foot of his bed, and he was grinning like he'd just made the jackpot. "How long ya been wanting to do that?" She asked breathless.

"Eat ya out?" Kit asked before kissing her. She nodded when he pulled back. "I've been wanting to drink yar holy water since the first time you offered me dessert."

Jude let out a laugh, carefree and booming in the small confines of his room. "Drink my holy water? Do ya feel born again? I could be old enough to be yar mother."

"I feel blessed." Kit smirked as his hand moved to the zipper of her dress, slowly raking it down her back. "And, I fully plan on anointing myself on a regular basis, in multiple ways." His last words came out as a whisper, and her dress fell from her chest, pooling around her waist. "Unless ya have plans to be somewhere else."

"Who would I be to deny ya yar religion?" Jude smiled before kissing him again. He lowered her onto her back and tugged her dress off as he stood up. He tossed her dress onto the chair in the corner before stripping down to his bare form, and Jude took her time taking him in. His time at the garage had made him more defined, but it couldn't take credit for the part of him that longed to be inside her. And, she held it firmly when he crawled over her, pressing his lips to hers.

He groaned into her mouth, hips moving with her hand as she pumped him. The familiar throb between her thighs came back, and she couldn't wait much longer for them to be joined. His face pressed into the side of her neck, hands holding onto her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go. She positioned him, letting his tip penetrate her, and she bit back a moan of her own. "Kit?"

Kit's hips rocked gently, but he didn't push any further. "What, darlin'?"

The pet name made her gut drop, and she wanted him to call her that as many times as the good Lord allowed. "I need ya inside me." She turned her head, lips brushing against his cheek. "I wanna feel ya, baby."

Kit, on his elbows, sought out her hands, twisting her fingers with his on either side of her head. Moving his forehead to hers, he met her eyes as he pushed inside her. God, she was tight as hell, and just seating himself inside her caused both of them to lose their breath. He took a moment to collect himself, squeezing her fingers with his, before starting a slow rhythm. Pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

Jude met the long, languid thrusts. His entire body was pressed against hers, and it made the act all the more intense. Even when he kissed her, tongue seeking out hers, it felt like they'd been doing this for years. She raised her legs up, tucking them on either side of his body with her knees pressed against his ribs. The new angle made her moan into his mouth, and he moved his kisses down her jaw to her neck as he picked up pace.

Kit sucked below her ear as he started pounding into her, and her pants in his ear made him want to fuck her into oblivion. He hoped she'd let him. Her entire body rocked against his and her insides were beginning to contract around him. It wasn't until his headboard started banging against the wall that he moved his lips to her ear. "Darlin'? Sweet, sweet, Jude, do ya know what I want ya to do?"

Good Lord, he sounded like sin, felt better than sin. His hips were relentless against hers, and she craved more of it. She hummed softly in reply to his question, eyes closed with their faces pressed cheek to cheek.

His left hand let go of her right, sneaking it under her until his hand was cradling the back of her head and arm tilting her up towards him. She couldn't feel anything but him and doubted even air could get between them at this angle. Her right hand came up and cupped his face when he pulled away a little to meet her eyes. "Cum for me, darlin'." His voice deeper than she had ever heard it.

It set off every nerve in her body. Her hand clutched his hair, toes curling by his hips, and fingers hanging onto his for an anchor as her body gave way to him. His lips captured hers again as he continued to slam into her, chasing after his own release and prolonging hers. With a final grunt into her mouth, he came in her, the weight of him settling on her. She smiled against his lips, her high starting to come down.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he caught his breath, back to his cheek pressed against hers. She hadn't moved her legs away from his sides yet, savoring the feeling of him. She wouldn't let many guys, if any, do this, but Kit was different. She felt safe even if she was completely immobile at the moment. And, he didn't seem in a hurry to go anywhere either. He smiled at her when she craned her neck to look at him, pressing their foreheads together again. "Now, we're both blessed."

Kit chuckled against her, pecking her lips before groaning. "I have to go back to work. I'm probably late."

"I'm probably late for my lunch." Jude sighed, running a hand through her hair. She waited for Kit to roll off of her, but he didn't move an inch. When she met his eyes, she rolled her own seeing his frown. "Kit, I'm not going to cancel last minute."

"Yar still going?" Kit asked. "Who is this guy? Why is he so special?"

Jude scoffed. "Kit, I'm having lunch with Thomas. Ya know, yar son." She chuckled when the realization hit him. "The kids were asking me about dating earlier today, and, long story short, Thomas asked me out for lunch. I packed a picnic for the three of us out in the backyard." She nudged his nose with hers. "That's why yar lunch was wrapped in the fridge instead of hot on the stove. In case we were outside-"

"Ya didn't want me to get worried or go hungry." Kit concluded before dropping his forehead to her shoulder. "Jude, I'm sorry." He shook his head, more at himself than at her, as he met her eyes again. "Why didn't ya just tell me that in the first place?"

Jude chuckled. "Cause it was cute watching ya get all jealous. Then, ya were really pissing me off with how possessive ya were being, but ya turned the afternoon into one quite enjoyable." She squeezed her inner muscles around him to reiterate her statement, giggling when he grunted and his eyes closed. "So, are ya still fully planning on this on a regular basis?"

Kit kissed her, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth for a fleeting moment. "I'd have ya here every second if I could, but I'll wait to drag ya back in here until tonight."

"What a gentleman ya are." Jude laughed. "Now, get off of me. I have a date."

**Please review!**


End file.
